Rose's Represent Love, Yui's Pursuit Of Love
by wolfyX1399
Summary: What happens when our usually care free, air headed Girl Realizes she's fallen in love with a certain kitten like girl? well here it comes, get ready for a story thats filled with ups and downs, twists and turns, laughter and tears and friendship and romance. Will Yui's love be returned or is it all for nothing?.
1. Chapter 1

I know I know, im starting another story without updating the other, im sorry. But dont worry i wont drop it

* * *

but anyways this story will revolve around Yui, Azusa, Ritsu and Mio. _Sometimes Mugi_

* * *

Note: i dont own K-on

* * *

Welp lets get started

* * *

P.s: characters may be OOC sorry

* * *

_'I know it could not be, but i just couldnt help it-'_

"Um, Yui are you okay?"

_'-I Fell in love with you'_

"uhh, yeah dont worry about me Azunyan" A Honey colored haired girl said with a smile

"You cant fool me Yui, whats really on your mind?" a curious cat like girl said, easily seeing through Yui's fake smile

'She knows me that well huh' "its nothing really, im just tired"

"Well okay, but if somethings bothering you, you tell me ok"

Yui nodded, "well Thanks for helping me study for my exam tomorrow"

"No problem Yui-senpai, (giggle) i wouldnt want you to end up dropping out of collage if things get hard so remember im always here to help you study, even if im still in high school"

Yui smiled "Thanks" Yui then got up and waved good bye to Azusa and left her kouhai's house to go to her collage dorm

* * *

_Thats right Yui and the other girls were in there first year of collage and all, so the school work they did got a bit harder.  
__Ritsu and Mio always studied together and they were even assigned the same room so they became room mates and so Ritsu would have no choice but to stay in line, and by half of their first year Ritsu confessed to Mio and so they then became lovers._

_Mugi and Yui had also became room mates so Mugi made sure to keep Yui in line, but Mugi had started a new job so sometimes Mugi couldnt always keep an eye on Yui._

* * *

"(sigh), its starting to snow" Yui said to her self as she continued to walk to where she parked her motorcycle.

* * *

_By the end of high school Yui and Ritsu got Motorcycles. Yui got hers as a graduation gift from her parents, as for Ritsu, Ritsu Received alot of money for her accomplishment from her Parents and with that money Ritsu brought hers._

* * *

Yui got on her Motorcycle and put the key in and cranked it up "(BRRRRR! BRRRRRRR!)" she then put her helmet on and rode the 30 minutes she had to drive on the rode to the collage dorms, She went through the JWU gates and parked her Motorcycle somewhere and as she was getting off her bike she heard the familiar sound of another Motorcycle coming through.

Yui smiled "Hey guys!" She greeted the Female rider and the girl who was holding onto rider who had just rode in.

The Girl parked next to Yui and removed her helmet "Sup Private" a Amber eyed girl said with a Familiar grin planted on her face

"Hello Yui-chan" the other girl greeted Yui while removing her helmet.

Yui smiled "so where'd Ricchan take you this time?"

The raven haired girl blushed but kept a smile on her face "well me and Ritsu needed to meet up with our parents" She then pulled something out of her pocket "here" The Girl gave Yui a picture

"Awww, well isnt Captain Ricchan romantic" Yui Smiled at the two while holding the picture in her hands

* * *

_it was spring break so they had 2 weeks off to do what ever they wanted to do, and so Ritsu wisked Mio away and most likely came out to their parents about their relationship. As for Mugi she went to spend time with her family, though Mugi invited Yui, Yui politely turned her invitation down and told Mugi she was going to spend time with her sister._

* * *

Ritsu Blushed "Mioooo!, dont show her that" Ritsu whined and took the picture from Yui's hands

* * *

_The picture was of Ritsu kissing Mio while holding Roses in her hand and they were sitting at a table that seemed to have a romantic set up to it, candles set on the table and rose petals neatly scattered in certain places and in the back round a full moon shun brightly._

* * *

"Awww, you two are just so cute" yui said as she clapped her hands together.

"whatever!" Ritsu said sitting on her motorcycle as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away with a blush that covered her cheeks.

Mio on the other hand got off the motorcycle "well im tired so im going to head to our room first okay" with that Mio gave Ritsu a sweet peck on the lips and waved to Yui.

When Mio left Ritsu sighed

"whats wrong Ricchan?" Yui asked

"I was worried that when we came out to our parents they would get mad, but they didnt. They were actually thrilled, They said that they saw it coming so they just accepted it" Ritsu said with a smile as she then got off her Bike

"wow, you guys were that obvious Huh?, Hehe" Yui said with a smirk

"Hehe, i guess. So anyways how was your break?"

Yui and Ritsu both leaned against their own bikes "Well it was fine i guess, i got to spend time with my sister and i also visted Azunyan" Yui smiled

"i bet your Ui was happy to see you and you went to visit Azusa, how'd that go?"

"Yeah, Ui was really happy to see me and me and Azunyan just studied together hehe"

Ritsu looked at Yui strangely "Yui?

"Yeah"

"Iv'e always wondered, do you like Azusa?"

and just like that, tears begin to spill from Yui's eyes

"Y-Yui?, D-Dont cry" Ritsu felt guilt wash over her and stepped forward and hugged Yui and began to try and comfort her "so you do Huh?, Have you tried to do something about it?"

Yui sobbed a bit and tried to calm down "(sob) O-Of course not (sob)"

"Why!?" Ritsu asked

"Because (sob) its not like she'll ever like me back" Yui spoke in a broken tone

"You'll never know if you dont ask" Ritsu said as she began to serch for Yui's eyes

Yui then looked up and looked into Ritsu's eyes "Bu-"

"No, no buts Yui, I know how it feels like to be in your position (sigh) when i realized i had feelings for Mio i was sure she'd never feel the same way about me, i mean hell, she was so out of my league and with all the guys that asked her out i was sure i was going to lose her, but then a nice decint rich guy came and almost took her away from me and when he almost did i confessed to Mio on the spot" Ritsu blushed

Yui was paying close attention to Ritsu "what happened?"

"Ehh!?, what the hell do you mean what happened?. Its obvious what happened, Mio turned the guy down and accepted my feelings"

Yui Giggled sheepishly "S-sorry Ricchan, Hehe"

"(sigh), what am i going to do with you?. But anyways listen Yui you could never really be certain that she'll turn you down until you confess her"

"But How would i do that?" Yui looked at Ritsu with Innocent Eyes

"Well for starters, You should start to take her out more often, talk with her, give her gifts and each time you see her try to get more touchy feely with her ya' know, like hug her, hug her from the back and if you make it far enough try and hold her hand. Im sure you'll start to receive signals from her"

Yui smiled "Thanks for the advice Ricchan (giggle)"

"Ehhh?, Nani? what're you laughing at?"

"well i didnt think i'd actually get some advice from you hehe"

"whats that supposed to mean?" Ritsu pouted

"oh nothing well its getting really late we should head to our rooms" Yui let Ritsu go and smiled, she and Ritsu then began to walk towards their respected rooms

"um Yui. One more thing"

Yui turned around "what?"

"Im sure she feels the same, she might not even know it but so, try to make her open up a bit more k and dont move to fast or she'll get scared" Ritsu said with a smile.

"Dont worry Ricchan, Goodnight" Yui and Ritsu then left

_That Night marked the start of Yui's pursuit of love._

* * *

**TBC!**

* * *

Yup and here comes another story, (sigh) as you can see, i have a habit of creating another story while im still woking on a few others.

But dont worry fellow readers i shall not drop any of them!

Till the next update, bye!


	2. This changes everything?

Alright!, Chapter 2 dudes!

Yeah, Yeah, i know im slow with updates but hey, atleast im updating right?.  
Anyways about the other stories, Dont worry fellow readers i shall not drop any of them. Someday (this year they shall be completed, and i mean all of my stories)

So lets get started people!

* * *

P.s  
Maybe if i got a bit more feedback on how im doing i'd update a bit faster (i need that confidence boost Bros!)

* * *

"Uunnn!, B-Baka?" A groan came from the raven haired girl that was lying in bed next to an amber eyed girl

"What is it Mio?" The said Baka replied in a hushed tone.

"(sigh), You took a while with Yui, what happened?" Mio was curious and she really wanted to know what took Ritsu so long to come to bed, But what really got Mio's attention was the fact that she noticed that Her usually playful girlfriend (Playful in bed) just sliped into bed silently and it also seems Ritsu cant sleep.

"Its nothing Babe, Go to sleep" Ritsu then Turned to her Girlfriend and kissed her on the lips then pulled away "Its really nothi-"

"No Baka, I know your hiding something, you better spill it now" Mio raised her voice a bit and she also got into a sitting position on the bed 'She better tell me what Yui and her were talking about' Mio stared at Ritsu.

Ritsu Knew better to keep things from Mio, Because one way or another, Mio always got her way.  
Ritsu Nervously stared back and finally after a couple of minutes She spilled the beans "Uhh, Its not even that serious Mio"

Mio looked at Ritsu unconvinced "Oh Really?" Mio said in a plain tone

"Y-yeah, Its just- well Yui Just-(sigh) Yui admitted that she likes Azusa"

(silences)

"Pffft!, Who doesnt know that!" Mio laughed out and startled Ritsu

"W-well, Its obvious to us but its definetly not to Azusa" Ritsu said with a frown

"Hmm, Awww did i get my little Ricchan mad~" Mio said in a seductive tone as she then began to crawl toward Ritsu.  
Ritsu how ever stood still and 'Tried' ignored Mio, Ritsu sat with her Legs crossed and arms crossed

"Hummphh!" Ritsu turned her head so Mio wouldnt be able to kiss her

"R-ritsu?" Mio pouted

"No, im tired" Ritsu said firmly while still looking the other way

"(sigh) fine, fine im sorry for not being serious...Ritsu?"

(silence)

"Baka, whats got you so upset?"

"(sigh), Everyone else noticed i had a crush on you, but you didnt and you said "who doesnt know that"when we were talking about Yui's feelings for Azusa, Trust me im positive Azusa doesnt know, even if its really obvious. Before we got together i tried really hard to make you notice how i felt for you, i teased you, i'd comfort you when i could, i-" Ritsu's 'speech' was cut off by a pair of lips placed over hers

Mio smiled into the kiss and deepened it then pulled away. "Ok, ok I get where your coming from Baka (sigh) hows about we try and help Yui?"

Ritsu smiled and gave Mio a peck on the lips "Lets talk to Yui first and then we could see what we could do"

Mio then scooted over and pushed Ritsu down into a lying position "ok, so now that thats out of the way hows about we get some sleep" Mio said now hovering over Ritsu

"Uhh, ok hehe" Ritsu then wrapped her arms around Mio and as for Mio herself, she rested her head on Ritsu's chest

"Night Ritsu, love you"

"Night, love you too"

* * *

The next day (monday 6:30 am) Yui's and Mugi's room

"Yui-Chan, wake up!" A beautifully, stunning blonde haired girl shook the said girl until she'd wake up

"Uuuuu!, Mugi-Chaaaan!" A honey haired colored girl whined out while trying to open her own eyes

"(sigh) Yui-Chan, classes start at 8:00 today" the busty blonde said to her groggy friend

Yui turned her head to look at the clock on the desk, its 6:35 (it took Mugi 5 minutes to get Yui up) "Huh?, Classes start at 8:00, why wake me up nooow?" Yui continued to whine

Mugi smiled at her air headed friend "because i made breakfast"

And just like that Yui got up and ran towards the food that was put out on the table 'Bacon!' Yui thought to herself with a smile

"well looks like your up now hehe" Mugi then went the table and began to eat with Yui. 'i wonder how today will be?

* * *

Skip classes (3:30 pm)

"(yawn) Class was so boring today" An amber eyed girl whined

"Baka, class isnt meant for entertainment" A busty black haired girl said to the girl walking next to her.

"Weeell soorry for complaining Mio-Chaun" The Baka said as a matter of factly

"Your such a baka Ritsu" Mio Glared at Ritsu but calmed down a bit when Ritsu put an arm around her waist

" Yeah, yeah hehe But im your Baka" Ritsu's face wore her signature grin

Mio smiled "True"

And the girls then continued to walk their way to a near by cafe to get something to eat and just as they walked in they saw Azusa

"Hey is that Azusa-Chan?" Mio asked her Girlfriend

"I-I dont know, wait that is her" Ritsu said and just as Ritsu was about to approach Azusa, A tall boy with Honey brown hair and chocolate brown eyes sat across from her at the table she was at and the two then began talking, giggling, laughing and smiling .

Mio and Ritsu then froze and looked at each other.

_"Woah, now this changes everything"_

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and yeah i know this one revolved around Mitsu but the next one is all Yui and the drama should start here  
(im planning to make this story long hehe)

Well R&R, till next time

Bye!


End file.
